


My place, my heart and home

by OrmondSacker



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dornish!Hugh, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Targaryen!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Hugh and Paul in the Water Garden.From a Dornish!Hugh/Targaryen!Paul AU that from me is unlikely to go beyond this one story.





	My place, my heart and home

The day is still warm though it is late in the day, but the shade of the trees of the Water Gardens makes the heat bearable. 

Hugh is lounging in the shade of one of the bushes, lying back on the grass, enjoying the quiet. Only the distant sounds of the playing children in the other end of the garden and the soft sounds of birds interrupts the stillness. The day have been long and stressful, and the chance of rest and respite welcome. 

Lazily he opens his eyes and watches Paul’s back as he sits on the edge of one of the basins, his fingers trailing across the water, lost in thought. Languidly he admires the shape of the robe and the way the blue and silver cloth sets off Paul’s pale skin and blond hair. 

The sun has moved, shifting the shadow of the nearby palm trees, leaving Paul half way in the sun and he pushes sideways on the basin’s broad, tiled edge, so he once more is in the shade, moving without ever seeming to stir from his thought. 

Hugh smiles gently as he observes it. Paul’s fair skin does not agree with the harsh Dornish sun and he often make these unconscious moves to keep himself from being too exposed to it. From his new seat Hugh can now see his face half from behind, his shapely cheeks and the soft lips he’s kissed so many times. 

Idly Hugh considers to go over there, take Paul’s hand and guide him to lay down in the shade with him, but let it drop again. Paul is still more than a little self-conscious about such public display of physical affection, though far less so than he has been. Hopefully one day he’ll be willing to lay down beside Hugh as they both rest here, but Hugh can wait. And until it arrives, he’ll happily enjoy himself by watching his lover lost in thought. 

Still the heat and hardship of the day are taking their toll and Hugh feels his eyes beginning to droop in the heat. Closing them with a soft sigh he allows himself to drift off. 

But just as slumber is about to fully claim him the sound of a soft, melodic voice stirs him awake again. 

 _They_ _told_ _me_ _I_ _would_ _never find_ _what_ _I_ _sought_ _until_ _I_ _stopped_  

_And_ _looked_ _around_ _me_ _to_ _see_ _the_ _world_ _._

_That all which I sought was right there, if only I would stop_  

 _But my restless heart could not stay._  

Hugh opens his eyes and sits up very quietly, looking intently at Paul. 

He’s never heard him sing, didn’t even know he could, though with Paul’s past and court training it perhaps should not surprise Hugh that he can sing and sing very well. 

The song is one he knows all too well, a common Dornish ballad, about searching and finding a place to belong. 

Hugh pulls up his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and listens to Paul sing in silence, not wanting to disturb the lovely, heartfelt performance. 

 _So_ _I_ _journeyed_ _far and_ _wide_  

 _Seeking_ _peace_ _,_ _seeing_ _home_  

 _A_ _place_ _where_ _I_ _belong_ _._  

 _But_ _search_ _as I_ _mought_  

 _I_ _found_ _nought_ _but_ _emptiness_  

 _So_ _it went on, till the day that I stopped and looked around_  

 _And I saw all I sought, right there in front of me._  

 _It was then that I found_ _,_ _that for which I'd_ _..._  

Paul’s voice trails off and Hugh sees how his brows pull down in a frown, his lips pursing in thought. Clearly he’s lost the next word. 

“Longed,” Hugh says. 

Paul starts and turns to look at him. 

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“And miss such a lovely performance?” he smiles. “You have a beautiful voice.” 

A streak of red forms on each of Paul’s cheeks and Hugh bites back another smile. Sometimes it is the oddest things that will make his lover blush, a thing the man is still embarrassed by at times. 

“Why that song?” Hugh asks, hoping to distract him. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Paul answers lightly in that tone Hugh knows all too well, that heralds something far too close to Paul’s heart for his comfort. “I hear it everywhere. Can’t quite get it out of my head I guess.” 

Hugh says nothing but gets to his feet, walks across the grass and sits down next to Paul. He holds out his hand towards him and after a moment of hesitation Paul takes it. Hugh lets his thumb draw broad strokes on the back of Paul’s hand. 

“It speaks to me I think,” Paul says quietly after a while. “For so long I looked for a place I could feel comfortable as me, where I belonged.” He lifts their joined hands, presses the back of Hugh’s against his chest. “I found it here. In Dorne.” He bends down his head and kisses the knuckles of Hughs hand. “And with you.” 

Hugh smiles softly, his heart warm and he raises his free hand to cradle Paul’s cheek as he begins to sing. After two lines, Paul joins him. 

 _They_ _told_ _me_ _I_ _would_ _never find_ _what_ _I_ _sought_ _until_ _I_ _stopped_  

 _And_ _looked_ _around_ _me_ _to_ _see_ _the_ _world_ _._  

 _That all which I sought was right there, if only I would stop_  

 _But_ _my_ _restless_ _heart_ _could_ _not_ _stay_ _._  

 _So_ _I_ _journeyed_ _far and_ _wide_

 _Seeking_ _peace_ _,_ _seeing_ _home_  

 _A_ _place_ _where_ _I_ _belong_ _._  

 _But_ _search_ _as I_ _mought_  

 _I_ _found_ _nought_ _but_ _emptiness_  

 _And_ _so_ _it went on, till the day that I stopped and looked around_  

 _And I saw all I sought, right there in front of me._  

 _It was then that I found that for which I'd longed_  

 _My place, my heart and home._  


End file.
